Just race
Taka wyścigowa gra komputerowa stworzona przez niego. Czas i miejsce akcji gry Akcja dzieje się w latach 2011-2018 na planecie Wikia. Postacie * Zdzisiek-to jest postać gracza. * Wiesiek-zaufany kolega, który cię wprowadza w te wszystkie wyścigi. Ścigał się od lat, więc się zna. * Zbyszek-kolega z podstawówki. Nie ma pracy, ale jest z wykształcenia mechanikiem samochodowym, to po znajomości świadczy ci swoje usługi po taniości, jeśli nie chce ci się płacić więcej za autoryzowane serwisy. * Rysiek-kolega ze szkoły średniej. Zawsze chciał sprzedawać samochody, ale coś się nie udało, więc sprzedaje je tylko tobie po tańszej cenie, jeśli cię nie stać na salon samochodowy. * Staszek-kolega ze studiów. Sprzedaje ci części samochodowe taniej, jeśli nie chcesz przepłacać w normalnych sklepach. * Jasiek-brat Zdziśka. Nie ma pracy, ale jest z wykształcenia mechanikiem samochodowym, więc po znajomości tuninguje ci samochód po taniości, jeśli nie chce ci się płacić więcej za tunera. * Leszek-kuzyn Zdziśka. To on organizuje wszystkie wyścigi. * Władek-ojciec Zdziśka. Dostajesz od niego bonusowe pieniądze za sukcesy w karierze. * Janek-kolega Leszka. Dawniej lakiernik samochodowy. Teraz dzięki Leszkowi lakieruje ci auto po taniości. * Edek-kolega Władka. Dawniej blacharz samochodowy. Teraz dzięki Władkowi naprawia ci blacharkę po taniości. * Bogdan-ojciec Leszka i brat Władka. Nie posiada wykształcenia, ale z zainteresowania jest elektrykiem samochodowym, więc po znajomości ci naprawia elektrykę w samochodzie po taniości. * Mirek-tuner elektryki samochodowej. Znudziła mu się ta robota, więc teraz tylko dla ciebie tuninguje elektrykę w twoim aucie po taniości. * Sławek-kolega Jaśka. Potajemnie sprzedaje ci napoje i przekąski mogące cię wzmocnić. * Kazek-szwagier Zdziśka. Na twoje zlecenie potajemnie sprzedaje napoje i przekąski, które osłabiają przeciwników. * Stefan-szwagier Kazka. Pożycza ci hajs na różne rzeczy. * Józek-wymienia i naprawia ci szyby po taniości, jak nie stać cię na serwis. * Roman-popierdala lawetą i odwozi cię do mechanika, jak się gdzieś rozjebiesz. Wrogowie * Albert-twój największy wróg. Cel gry to w końcu się z nim zmierzyć, kiedy powygrywasz wyścigi. Najpóźniej możesz się z nim zmierzyć w czerwcu 2018, ale przeważnie graczom udaje się jeszcze w 2017, a niektórym prosom jeszcze w grudniu 2016. * Hubert-twój drugi największy wróg. Na początku się z tobą ściga, a potem podrzuca ci środki osłabiające albo ci je gdzieś wsypuje. Oznaką tego, że wyścigi z nim dochodzą końca jest to, że zaczyna w ciebie wjeżdżać podczas nich. * Gerard-jebany staruch chcący cię przekupywać. Ojciec Alberta. * Gwidon-kolejny pierdolony staruch, który psuje ci auto, jak nie widzisz. Ojciec Huberta. Brat Gerarda. Sponsorzy * Jasiek Swański-pierwszy możliwy sponsor. * Lloyd-drugi sponsor. Odblokowujesz go, kiedy umowa z Jaśkiem ci się skończy i teraz masz wybór, ale wybranie Jaśka jest już niezalecane. * Gid Spameno-trzeci sponsor. Odblokowujesz go, kiedy umowa z Lloydem ci się skończy, ale wybranie Lloyda jest już niezalecane. Lokalizacje * Szkoła Wiki-tu zaczynasz swoją karierę wyścigową. * Poradniki Wiki-odblokowujesz to państwo wtedy, kiedy będziesz rozpoznawalny w poprzednim państwie. * Wszystko Wiki-odblokowujesz to państwo wtedy, kiedy będziesz rozpoznawalny w poprzednim państwie. * Druga Szkoła Wiki-odblokowujesz to państwo wtedy, kiedy będziesz rozpoznawalny w poprzednim państwie. * Nonsensopedia-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy zarobisz na wyścigach wystarczająco dużo. * Bezsensopedia-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy w Nonsensopedii będziesz sławny. * XD Wiki (przez większość roku 2017 będzie niedostępna, ale powróci jako Iksde Wiki)-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy ci się skończy umowa ze sponsorem. * Spamo Wiki-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy ci się skończy umowa ze sponsorem. * Spamowanko Wiki-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy policja z poprzedniego państwa zacznie cię ścigać. * Spamowaneczko Wiki-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy weźmiesz udział w nielegalnym wyścigu w Spamowanko Wiki, którego trasa prowadzi do Spamowaneczko Wiki. * AB-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, kiedy policja z poprzedniego państwa się dowie, że ścigałeś się nielegalnie ze Spamowanko Wiki. Wtedy będziesz musiał spierdolić i jak opuścisz granice, wyjebie cię do AB, ale nadal będziesz mógł powracać do poprzednich państw. * Pou seriale Wiki-będziesz mógł ją odblokować dopiero w 2017. Odblokujesz ją, kiedy powstanie. * Wiki Januszy Biznesu-będziesz mógł ją odblokować dopiero w 2017. Odblokujesz ją, gdy cię będzie na to stać. * Mniam Wiki-będziesz mógł ją odblokować dopiero w 2017. Odblokujesz ją, gdy zdobędziesz sławę w poprzednim państwie i po jakimś czasie znudzisz się ludziom. * Mojewłasneulice Wiki-będziesz mógł ją odblokować dopiero w 2017. Odblokujesz ją, gdy zdobędziesz sławę w poprzednim państwie i po jakimś czasie znudzisz się ludziom. * Wookiepedia-odblokowujesz ją wtedy, gdy cię na to stać. * Pjotery-odblokowujesz ich, gdy zaczniesz tracić punkty reputacji. Ścigając się tam, stracisz większość tych, co ci zostały. Jak się poruszać po mapie Są dwie opcje przemieszczania się po świecie: Opcja 1 Można się przemieszczać w dowolne miejsca (no, dowolne to trochę za dużo powiedziane, dokładnie tam, gdzie są zaznaczone wyścigi, ale planujemy to zmieniać) z menu. Tutaj paliwo zużywa się tylko podczas wyścigów. Opcja 2 Można jeździć po mapie. Tutaj jednak paliwo się zużywa podczas takich podróży. Wyścigi Są różne rodzaje wyścigów. Wyścig z okrążeniami Trasa ma start i metę w tym samym miejscu. Okrążeń może być min. 1, a max. 10. Wyścigi z eliminacjami Takie wyścigi z okrążeniami, gdzie zawodnicy z ostatnich miejsc są eliminowani. Ile osób się ściga, tyle jest okrążeń. Wyścig bez okrążeń Trasa ma start i metę w innych miejscach. Pościg policyjny Po prostu spierdalasz przed radiowozem. Jest wtedy, kiedy psy zauważą nielegalny wyścig. Wtedy wyścig jest przerywany, a uczestnicy muszą uciekać przed psiarnią. Może do niego dojść również twdy, kiedy przekroczysz dozwoloną prędkość. Ściganie się z przypadkowym wypierdem na mieście Jak znajdziesz jakiś odjebany sportowy samochód, to możesz będąc za nim gazować, wyprzedzić go, pogazować mu i spierdolić. Wtedy cię zacznie gonić. Jak mu uciekniesz, to coś dostaniesz. Jak nie zaczniesz spierdalać, to przypruje się konfident, wykona telefon na psy i po zabawie. Nagrody za wygrane wyścigi Zawsze zdobywasz punkty reputacji. Im szybciej ukończysz wyścig, tym więcej ich dostaniesz. Najmniej ile możesz ich dostać to 1, a najwięcej to 40. Przeważnie dostajesz pieniądze. Najmniej to 100 zł, a najwięcej to aż 100000 zł. W niektórych wyścigach, gdzie ścigają się dwie osoby, nagrodą może być samochód przegranego. Kary za przegrane wyścigi W niektórych dwuosobowych wyścigach karą może być utracenie samochodu. Kiedy będziesz się ścigał u Pjoterów, karą może być utrata pieniędzy w ilości 1-10000 albo punktów reputacji w ilości 1-30. Jak zacznie się twoja passa przegranych w Wookiepedii, stracisz jeden punkt reputacji. Wtedy możesz się już dostać do Pjoterów. Czasami trzeba więcej. Turnieje, jakieś większe wyścigi itp. W Just race, jak w każdej innej szanującej się grze wyścigowej, są różne turnieje albo jakieś większe wyścigi, o których wspominam dopiero, kurwa, teraz. Większe wyścigi W takich większych wyścigach możesz się ścigać po wygraniu kilku(nastu/dziesięciu) wymaganych wyścigów. Takiego typu większe wydarzenia nie są jakoś szczególnie wyodrębnione czy coś, ale od normalnych wyścigów różnią się tym, że do ścigania się w tych większych trzeba, jak wcześniej powiedziałem, ukończyć określoną różnicę wyścigów. Różnica polega też na tym, że taki większy wyścig może mieć 1-15 okrążeń oraz tym, że nagroda może być większa (albo kara, jeśli przegrasz, np. jeśli stawką jest samochód, to nie dość, że stracisz ten, którym się ścigałeś, to jeszcze musisz oddać inny). Turnieje Żeby wziąć udział w turnieju, musisz ukończyć więcej wyścigów, niż to wymagane jest do w/w wyścigów. Turniej polega na tym, że bierzesz udział w kilku(nastu) wyścigach z tymi samymi osobami. W ramach jednego turnieju może się odbyć 2-10 wyścigów, z czego każdy ma standardową liczbę okrążeń (czyli od 1 do 10). W niektórych turniejach stosuje się eliminacje. Wtedy w ramach jednego turnieju odbywa się tyle wyścigów, ilu zawodników bierze w nim udział. Zawodnik z ostatniego miejsca nie może już brać udziału w następnych wyścigach. Eventy W naszej grze nie brakuje również eventów. Jest Event Świąteczny trwający od 6 grudnia do 2 lutego, Event Halloweenowy trwający od 30 października do 3 listopada, Event Wielkanocny trwający od przedednia Niedzieli Palmowej do wtorku po Poniedziałku Wielkanocnym, Event Szkolny trwający od 31 sierpnia do 1 września, Event Walentynkowy trwający od 13 lutego do 15 lutego i Event Formuły 1,5 trwający wtedy, kiedy trwa Formuła 1,5. Eventy dodają nowe wyścigi, turnieje, samochody, części samochodowe, lakiery samochodowe i dodatki do samochodu oraz piosenki do ścieżki dźwiękowej Ścieżka dźwiękowa W Just race jest tak zajebiście dużo piosenek do słuchania, że aż chuj wie ile, a gracz może mieć wrażenie, że dodano tam wszystkie istniejące. Dodano tam różne hity istniejące w prawdziwości: * Danza Kuduro * disco polo z lat 90tych * oldschoolowy rap * Despacito * różne inne hity latynoamerykańskie * disco * rock * rock'n'roll * pop * heavy metal Również są różne nieistniejące w prawdziwości, ale istniejące na Fandomie: * hardrock Żelaznego Spamu * szkoławikijski rap od Jacha Pompy, Dja Aro, DJa Daro, Śruby, Donka JZG, Mariana Kołka, Leszka Jałowskiego, grupy Godu i Ekkipa, Fajsona, Marka HFG, Jarka Białego i grupy Osiedle 73 * różne fajne gatunki, np. disco polo, pop albo rock w wykonaniu szkoławikijskich artystów, np. grupy Jasiek Band, Grupy No Fake, Zygmunta Marciniaka, Ryśka Północnego, Heńka Iwańskiego, Toma Palczaka, DJa Micha Mocarza i grupy Zbyt Muzyczni W dodatku nasi ludzie dodali kawałki nieistniejące ani w prawdziwości, ani na Fandomie. Da się je rozpoznać po tym, że nie mają słów. Dostępne samochody W Just race masz dużo samochodów do wyboru (o czym nie wspomniałem na początku, a powinienem, ale chuj). Twój pierwszy samochód to Daewoo Lanos. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu masz możliwość zakupienia Daewoo Matiza, Daewoo Tico, Fiata Punto I, Fiata Punto II, Fiata Cinquecento, Fiata Seicento, Forda Focusa I, Fiata Pandy II, Fiata Bravy, Fiata Bravo, Seata Ibizy II, Seata Leona I, VW Golfa III, VW Polo III, VW Passata B5, BMW E46, Renault Megane I i Peugeota 206. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Poradniki Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia FSO Lanosa, FSO Matiza, Fiata Punto II po liftingu, Polskiego Fiata 126p, FSO Poloneza, Forda Focusa II, Fiata Albei, Renault Megane II, Ferrari Enzo, Forda Fiesty IV, Seata Ibizy III, Peugeota 207 i Fiata Uno I. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu we Wszystko Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia ZAZ Lanosa, ZAZ Sens, Daewoo Sens, Chevroleta Lanosa, Chevroleta Matiza, Fiata Grande Punto, Fiata Palio Weekend, Polskiego Fiata 125p, Forda Fiesty V, Forda F-series XI i XII, Forda Rangera III, Lamborghini Diablo, Tesli Roadster, Nissana Qashqai I i Nissana Note I. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Drugiej Szkoła Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia SUM Auto Lanosa (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości), SUM Auto Matiza, Fiata Punto Evo, Mitsubishi L200, Fiata Marei, Tesli S, Fiata 127, Nissana Qashqai II, Nissana Note II, Nissana Juke I i Hyundaia i30 I. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Nonsensopedii masz możliwość zakupienia SUF Car Lanosa (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości), SUF Car Matiza, Fiata Marei Weekend, Hyundaia i30 II, SUM Auto Starta, SUM Auto Polona, SUM Auto Super, SUM Auto Electro, SUM Auto Sporta, SUM Auto Hybrid I i SUM Auto Hybrid II. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Bezsensopedii masz możliwość zakupienia GrandCara Lanosa (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości), GrandCara Matiza, SUF Car One'a, SUF Car Two, SUF Electrocar One'a, SUF Electrocar Two, SUF Hybridcar One'a, SUF Hybridcar Two, SUF Hybridcar Micro, GrandCara Latusa, GrandCara Mate'a, GrandCara Pointa I, GrandCara Pointa II, Chupana Graffito (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości), Chupana Graffitę i Chupana Mata. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w XD Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia FSO Lanosa Plus, Daewoo Nexii, Daewoo Nubiry, Daewoo Leganzy, Grandcara Graffito, GrandCara Mata, GrandCara Super, GrandCara Electric, GrandCara Hybrid, GrandCara Microhybrid, Lexona XP600 (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości), Eagle'a S9 (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości) i Roadkinga A1 Power (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości). Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Spamo Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia SpamoCara Lanosa (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości), SpamoCara Matiza, CA12 koncernu BiegiSpamu (nieistniejącego w prawdziwości), StopCarSpam SGC 8.4 (marka nieistniejąca w prawdziwości) i Chevroleta Nexii. Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Spamowanko Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia SpamoCara Punto I, SpamoCara Punto II i paru innych SpamoCarów (których nazw mi nie podano których nie chce mi się wymieniać). Po pierwszym wygranym wyścigu w Spamowaneczko Wiki masz możliwość zakupienia SpamoCara 126p. W Wookiepedii możesz się ścigać podracerami, a u Pjoterów miotłami. Na mapie znajdują się miejsca, gdzie możesz odnaleźć jakieś stare samochody i zadzwonić po Romana, żeby odwiózł do kogoś, kto może odrestaurować takiego złoma. Możesz w taki sposób znaleźć FSO Warszawę, FSO Syrenę, Forda T, GrandCary od A1 do A10, od B1 do B15 i od C1 do C20 oraz Srałto. Takie zabytkowe samochody możesz również nabyć od kolekcjonerów z wygrane wyścigi. W grze jest też możliwość stworzenia swojego własnego samochodu. Wystarczy odpalić kreatora samochodów, który jest elementem gry, i tworzyć, ale UWAGA! tworzenie samochodów w ten sposób wymaga umiejętności graficznych i przy okazji jakiejś wiedzy z zakresu mechaniki samochodowej. Tak stworzony samochód możesz nazwać jak chcesz. Radio W radiu możesz słuchać powyższych piosenek, których jest w pizdu i jeszcze więcej, ale też jest takie coś, że masz też trochę stacji. Oto one: Radio 1 Pierwsza stacja. Możesz tam usłyszeć wiadomości, o sporcie, prognozy pogody, muzykę, wiadomości sportowe, reklamy i podcasty. Radio 2 Druga stacja. Od pierwszej różni się nazwą oraz tym, że nie ma tam podcastów i że usłyszysz wszystko to, co na pierwszej stacji, ale w innej kolejności (czy coś). Radio News Trzecia stacja. Możesz tam usłyszeć głównie wiadomości i muzykę oraz reklamy. Czasami zdarzą się wiadomości sportowe i prognozy pogody, a co drugą niedzielę po południu podcast jakiś wiadomościowy. Radio Sport Czwarta stacja. Możesz tam usłyszeć głównie o sporcie, muzykę i reklamy. Czasami zdarzą się wiadomości sportowe, a co drugą sobotę przed południem podcast jakiś sportowy. Radio Music Piąta stacja. Możesz tam usłyszeć głównie muzykę i reklamy, ale nierzadko zdarzają się też jakieś wiadomości z branży muzycznej, a co drugi piątek w południe jakiś podcast muzyczny. Radio FM Szósta stacja. Możesz tam usłyszeć wszystko to, co na poprzednich stacjach. Telewizja W telewizji możesz sobie coś oglądać, jak nie masz co robić. W tej grze masz trochę kanałów telewizyjnych. Oto one: TV 1 Pierwszy kanał. Możesz tam oglądnąć wiadomości, o sporcie, prognozy pogody, seriale, filmy, wiadomości sportowe, teleturnieje, reklamy i podcasty. TV 2 Drugi kanał. Od pierwszego różni się nazwą oraz tym, że na TV 2 nie ma podcastów, a to, co jest na TV 1, możesz obejrzeć na TV 2, ale w innej kolejności (czy coś). TV News Trzeci kanał. Możesz tam oglądnąć głównie wiadomości i reklamy. Czasami zdarzą się wiadomości sportowe i prognozy pogody i czasami podcast jakiś wiadomościowy. TV Sport Czwarty kanał. Możesz tam oglądnąć głównie o sporcie i reklamy. Czasami zdarzą się wiadomości sportowe i czasami podcast jakiś sportowy. TV Pogoda Piąty kanał. Możesz tam oglądnąć prognozy pogody i reklamy. TV Sport News Szósty kanał. Możesz tam oglądnąć wiadomości sportowe i reklamy. TV Music Siódmy kanał. Możesz tam głównie posłuchać muzyki i oglądnąć reklamy. Czasami zdarzą się wiadomości z branży muzycznej i podcasty muzyczne. TV Sport 2 Ósmy kanał. Możesz tam oglądać to, co na TV Sport, ale wiadomości sportowych i podcastów sportowych już nie. TV News 2 Dziewiąty kanał. Możesz tam oglądać to, co na TV News, ale pogody i podcastów już nie. TV + Dziesiąty kanał. Możesz tam oglądać wszystko to, co na poprzednich kanałach. Telefon Możesz go używać do kontaktowania się z różnymi osobami. Poniżej masz numery do poszczególnych osób: 1 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Wieśka. 2 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Zbyszka. 3 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Ryśka. 4 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Staszka. 5 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Jaśka. 6 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Leszka. 7 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Władka. 8 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Janka. 9 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Edka. 10 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Bogdana. 11 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Mirka. 12 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Sławka. 13 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić na policję. Nie działa, gdy jesteś poszukiwany. 14 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Kazka. 15 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Stefana. 16 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Józka. 17 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić do Romana. 18 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić po straż pożarną. 19 Wpisujesz, jak chcesz zadzwonić po pogotowie. Prasa W tej grze możesz czytać gazety. Masz do wyboru takie: Gazeta Ogólna Tutaj masz wszystko. Masz wiadomości, jakieś rzeczy o sporcie, wiadomości sportowe, prognozy pogody, wywiady, reklamy, żarty i jakieś rozmowy, a co niedzielę wiersz albo inny utwór literacki zbyt mały, żeby pojawił się w postaci książki. Dziennik. Druga Gazeta Ogólna Tutaj też masz wszystko, ale nie masz żartów ani wierszy/innych utworów literackich. Dwudnik. Wiadomości Tutaj masz wiadomości, wiadomości sportowe, prognozy pogody i jakieś rozmowy albo wywiady związane z wiadomościami. Tygodnik. Sport Tutaj masz jakieś rzeczy o sporcie, wiadomości sportowe i jakieś rozmowy albo wywiady związane ze sportem. Dwutygodnik. Wiadomości sportowe Tutaj masz wiadomości sportowe i jakieś rozmowy albo wywiady z nimi związane. Miesięcznik. Sprzedajemy Tutaj masz ogłoszenia ze sprzedażami różnych rzeczy. Zapisujesz sobie jakąś formę kontaktu z osobą, która chce coś sprzedać i cię to zainteresowało, i się kontaktujesz. Dwumiesięcznik. Technics Magazine Tutaj masz różne rzeczy związane z technikaliami jakimiś. Kwartalnik. Top Magazine Tutaj masz różne rzeczy związane z tym, co jest modne. Przyda ci się, żeby np. modnie odjebać sobie furę. Półrocznik. Magazyn Extra Tutaj masz wszystko, co we wszystkich poprzednich magazynach. Rocznik. Internet W tej grze jest też możliwość przeglądania internetu. Masz do dyspozycji takie strony: Stronaogólna.com To jest taka jakby strona główna. Odpala ci się po włączeniu przeglądarki. Masz tam przekierowania do innych stron. Samochody.com Na tej stronie możesz zamówić sobie mechanika, kupić albo sprzedać samochód albo część albo zapisać się na wyścig. Wiadomości.com Masz tam wiadomości, prognozy pogody i wiadomości sportowe. Sport.com Masz tam mecze i wiadomości sportowe. Gry.com Masz tam gry. Pobierz.com Stąd się pobiera co się chce. Sklep.com To jest e-sklep. Filmiki.com Tam można oglądać filmiki. Coś a la YouTube, ale fajniejsze. Śmieszneżarty.com Tam są śmieszne żarty. Email.com Stamtąd możesz wysyłać emaile. Z tym wysyłaniem emaili zostało zrobione trochę tak, jak z wysyłaniem listów. Że odpowiadają ci, jak by to prawdziwa osoba pisała. Listy W Just race jest też możliwość wysyłania listów do kolegów. Z tym wysyłaniem listów to zostało też zrobione takie coś, że jak napiszesz coś do jakiegokolwiek kolegi, to dostaniesz odpowiedź, jak by ci prawdziwa osoba odpisała. Istnieje też możliwość wysyłania telegramów. Tu też wykorzystano taką inteligentną sztuczną inteligencję, która odpisuje ci jak prawdziwa osoba. Książki W naszej grze istnieje również możliwość czytania książek. Gracz ma wybór od powieści fantasy, science fiction, horrorów, komedii, dramatów, detektywistycznych, wierszy i jakichś różnych jebanych bajek, przez poradniki motoryzacyjne i wyścigowe, po encyklopedie samochodowe. Wszystkie zostały napisane przez ludzi specjalnie do tego zatrudnionych (wśród nich było kilku tych, którzy się zajmowali programowaniem, aktualizacjami i innymi pierdołami związanymi z tą grą). Wersja 1.10 Co nowego? Wersja 1.10 * Dodanie Romana * Dodanie zabytkowych samochodów Wersja 1.9 * Dodanie podracerów w Wookiepedii i mioteł u Pjoterów Wersja 1.8 * Dodanie książek Wersja 1.7 * Dodanie telegramów Wersja 1.6 * Dodanie e-maili Wersja 1.5 * Dodanie listów Wersja 1.4 * Dodanie komputeru i internetu Wersja 1.3 * Dodanie prasy Wersja 1.2 * Dodanie telefonu Wersja 1.1 * Dodanie telewizji Wersja 1.0 * Gra wyszła Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Gry